Living a Dream
by Rikku.Sehdan
Summary: Tidus is back and life seems at it highest point. This simple happiness couldn't be real... could it? Though, unbeknownst to Yuna and her beloved, an awaking evil threatens all she has achieved. What will become of the young couple?


**A/N**: I just recently had this pretty kewl idea for a story. I had to put it on here before I forgot 'bout it. Lol. R&R, people, please!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Final Fantasy characters, only this plot.

* * *

"Ugh... Yunie, c'mon!"

"Just a minute, Rikku."

Paine pulled my cousin back into the elevator, leaving me alone on the deck of the Celsius.

"I've searched for you forever..." I said quietly to myself, sighing as the cool breeze rushed past my body.

We had recently defeated the colossus, Vegnagun, and reunited Shuyin and Lenne a few hours ago. Everything went well after that. New Yevon, the Youth League, and the Machine Faction ended up signing a treaty vowing to work together from here on out.

At the moment we were on our way back to Besaid. No one was doing much, just relaxing after a complex day.

But something kept worrying me.

"They'll do what they can..." I mumbled, remembering the Fayths' words.

In a last, desperate attempt, I lifted my fingers to my mouth and blew, eliciting a loud, echoing whistle.

After a minute or two, the only response I got was the low roar of the ship's engine in contrast to the wind's gentle breath.

I lower myself to a sitting position and pull my knees to my chest.

"You said 'always' and I believed you. I still believe you. I can still feel you here in my heart. So that means you're not really gone, right? Right?"

Tears were threatening to fall, but I blinked them away. I had to stay strong.

A whistle.

I stood immediately, nearly falling backwards in my haste. My fingers were at my mouth once more in an instant, whistling back.

I waited a few moments before hearing the beautiful sound again.

"It can't be..."

I turned and ran into the elevator, hitting the button to go to the bridge.

A few, long seconds passed before the door opened to reveal my destination, and I rushed forward, catching questioning glances from my friends.

"Yuna, what's wrong?" Paine asked me, but I didn't pay her any attention, I went right up to Brother.

"Open the lift." I commanded as he obediently obeyed.

Running back to the elevator, I went to the engine room, jumping off the balcony and slamming the red button just before the exit.

The lift opened agonizingly slowly and I was getting impatient.

"Please be here..."

Once the lift was fully open, Besaid's glistening waters welcomed me, but that wasn't what my eyes were locked on to.

Tidus...

I jumped off the lift before the ship actually landed, hitting the shore with a splash as water erupted around me.

As I neared, I could see him smiling warmly at me. How I longed to melt into that smile for two long years.

He walked toward me, arms open.

Time stopped.

I wrap my arms around his neck and sigh as he does the same to my waist. We sat in silence, I'm not sure how long.

It hit me then. I tensed slightly before asking, "Are you real?"

"I think so."

His warm breath on my neck was rather pleasurable, but I was more focused on his voice. That same one that has never left me.

I pull away from him reluctantly, gazing at him up and down.

"Do I pass?" He asked playfully, making me smile in pure happiness, more than I had been in a long time.

I tilt my head slightly before nodding. "You're back."

"I am back." He repeated, smiling. "I'm home."

His arms found thier way around my neck, pulling me closer to him.

"Home... Yes, home." I place my arms around his waist and sigh as he softly kissed my neck.

I heard the Celsius finally land behind us, but I didn't pay attention. He was back.

Minutes that seemed like hours passed as we stayed in each other's embrace, exchanging long, needed kisses. I couldn't believe it. Tidus was back.

"Hey! Get a room, you two!"

I instantly knew who it was, his thick accent gave it away.

Tidus pulled away from me slightly, keeping one arm around my waist.

"Who asked you to watch, Wakka?" His voice was filled with sarcasm, and I couldn't help but smile in spite of myself.

Wakka tried to sustain an innocent look, but ended up laughing, giving himself away. Lulu, who stood beside her husband, simply smiled, holding Vindina lovingly.

The shore was packed with every resident of Besaid Isle, which somewhat surprised me, though I half expected Wakka and Lulu to throw the Gullwings some kind of return party.

"Hiya!" I laugh as Rikku jumped up and down, trying to get Tidus's attention as Paine smiled uncharacteristically.

Tidus, though, paid her no mind, his eyes were fixed on me. He smiled and grabbed my hand, making out way to the crowd.

I laugh and run ahead of him, making him nearly fall down. He laughed as well and shook his head.

"You know, you've changed."

"Well, you've missed a few things."

"I wanna hear everything!"

_It all began when I saw this sphere of you._

_-_

I found myself standing alone, watching my beloved from a distance as he was greeted by everyone. Simple happiness like this I could live with for the rest of my life.

"You seem happy."

"What less do you expect?" I ask my cousin, smiling at her.

She smiles back and places a hand on my shoulder. "I told ya he'd come back! Tidus loves ya too much to leave you forever, Yunie!"

I nod, sighing contently. I catch a glance Tidus shot at me, and I waved back as he looked away, smiling and blushing slightly.

I couldn't believe it. He was back. He was home.

* * *

R&R! Tehehe.

- 'Rikku.Sehdan.


End file.
